


Monsters Have Feelings

by YoungFanBunny24



Category: Homestuck, More will be added - Fandom
Genre: (Must be 13 or older), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captive, Introduction/Mention of Fandomns Will Be Added, Little dumplings don't read this, Modern and Past Era, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Prisoners, Seriously kids don't read this, Swearing, Tags Will Be Added As Chapter Continue, shit ton of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungFanBunny24/pseuds/YoungFanBunny24
Summary: In a world full of shit, there are two species that shouldn’t collide, stated by the Guardians of Light. Humans, and freaks. Humans are the true species that deserve to roam these lands, the top dogs and the ones who must vanish any evil from the world.Freaks are the non-human species who posses unique abilities and features, some look like plants others like animals but can walk in two legs (for some) and talk. They are the true evil in this world.Or so Dirk believed until he met a fine piece of ass.This whole fucking story began with Dave also being a flaming homo, Dirk trying to be a good role-model, and John and Jake just existing. Reader, continue =>*cough* true intro *cough* In the universe where the Guardians of Light protect the humans from the evils lurking in the dark, Dirk is met with a revelation that lead to a revolution. Upon attending the fight of a lifetime, Dirk, a vampire hunter, and Dave, little brother and knight, will find the true story behind the blinding light of so called goodness and discover that monsters have feelings.





	1. Intermission I: We Are Not What You See

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So, many know I have set up this story 2 years ago, but deleted in recent time. Reason: The writting. I did not like how it was written and had so much error that it was best to be written all over again. I have lagged on the uploads because of stress, little time, skill of writing and writer's block. This story and idea is so wonderful I do not want to drop it or let it go. I have the timeline set for this story, just need to make it come true. Thank you so much for those who kudozed, bookmarked and even read my story before. It wasn't the best and promise to do better. 
> 
> First rule of order, I have saved my old chapters and are currently being re-written, so expect multiple chapters uploaded by next week hopefully. I will then think of a schedule for uploads and probably have images for a visualization on some characters or land if I do a terrible job to describe. Once again, thank you all and promise to continue this story, and many more I want to upload.
> 
>  
> 
> Preview 1: 
> 
> 1882!
> 
> What is he planning now?
> 
> SLEEPING POWDER!?!

Safety, is a feeling,  
Fear, is a voice.  
Warning, is a sign  
Force, is a hand.  
Question, is considering,  
Obligation, is command.  
Sadness, is a tear,  
Depression, is a life.

What you see, isn't what you hear.  
What you are, isn't what you seem.  
What you say, isn't what you think.  
What you see, is a hero. 

What we see, isn't what you see.  
What we are, isn't what you think.  
What we say, isn't what you want.  
What we see, is a monster.

Safety, is our dream.  
Fear, is our reality.  
Warning, is our sign.  
Force, is your hand.  
Question, is our sanctuary.  
Obligation, is our prison.  
Sadness, is our tears.  
Depression, is our blood.

What we see is what we fear  
What we hear is what we run  
What we say is what you hate  
What we want is what you fear

What you see, is a hero.  
What we see, is monster.  
What I see, is you.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pit Of A Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions. 
> 
> Location: Ontario, prime kingdom (In our terms: Portland, Oregon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: OKAY! SO I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have no true excuse I procrasinated. Extremely. VERY VERY VERY SORRY!!!!!!!!!! *cough* Alright, let's get down to business. 
> 
> I have settled on a update schedule. I'll update every 2nd Sunday, the latest. I may update before or on that day, depending how much work and procrasination I set (so around the 22). DO NOT FRET I HAVE A TIMELINE FOR THE FAN FIC! Just need to place it into action. I'd also say that feedback is completely acceptable, I'll say this chapter is not the best, blame myself. My procrasination. TERRIBLY SORRY. Mistakes are made. 
> 
> Aside from that, those who have read the previous old chapters, I will say I am changing some things here and there. Nothing major. THANK YOU SO MUCH! EVERYONE! FOR PATIENCE ON SOME PEOPLE and my terrible timing. Terribly sorry. From this Sunday till the 22 I'll have a new chapter set, maybe more than one, see if I don't get writer's block or procrasinate. Also, I WILL BE HAVING FINALS A WEEK FROM TODAY SO EXPECT A TERRIBLE CHAPTER 2 AND MAYBE 3, A 4 IF I HAVE LIFE LEFT. 
> 
> Alright, THANK YOU SO MUCH AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY!  
> Read and Review. Thank you again!

_Fire. The fire. Wide and strong. Spreading. Spreading too quickly. Too fast. No._

_All are running. All are crying, screaming, roaring, but never fighting. They cannot. They rather not. Not with hell’s claws withering everything we love. Every memory we hold dear is wiped away as the fire consumes our homes, our trees, our island. No._

_I stood in shock as small prickles of tears fall. I rush forward to get as much of our people away and to sea. No._

_“We got them all sis! Let's go!” A pair of forest green eyes gleamed in the dark, way more brighter than the fire around us, eyes full of sorrow. No._

_We ran towards the ocean as we tried avoiding the grasp of the fire. When flames dared to come too close a gush of wind of our youngly would avert it away and take us to safety. Many have already fled the island, many others following soon. Then, shots were fired. Men in armor with some type of weapon in their hands were hot on our heel as we came close to the shore. Our youngly clutched tightly to brother’s back as we kept running, my arms starting to turn a creamy white and claws growing. NO!_

_“Don’t! We need to keep our cover!” brother said as he kept running. My arms turned back as we reached shore. Two of our elders came forth and started blasting the strange men away as we hopped onto the ship to escape. No!_

_The men fell back and gave us enough time to escape. A single tear was shed as the place I once called home became engulfed in flames and by morning, there would be nothing but ashes. No. No. No. NO. NO. “NOOOO!”_

_Right then, one blast happened. Then another. And another. I looked frantically for the source of the blasts. Then, a sudden bright light appeared, brighter than the fire. I looked up, and before I knew it -_

“Wakey wakey fucking freaks! Beauty sleep is over! Get your shit up and running now!”

 

I woke up.

 

 

 **Girl, wake up & introduce => ** 

I gurgled softly as I sat up and massaged my temples. The fucking asshole ended the smashing towards the metal door and left with a final slam. All of us started to rise, some already awake and ready to face the shithole of a day.

Another day for MAX to survive.

I got up made my way to the closet to change. Sporting a black tank top and shorts I went to get my breakfast, not bothering to grab my shoes seeing that I’ll be working in the planting grounds. I walked to the far right corner to collect my tray as I sat down crossed legged in front of the bars to the cell next to mines. A man of mocha skin and semi-muscular body tone was washing his face as I waited patiently for him to finish. I look down to notice he was wearing his combat boots. Doesn’t he have a match later today? Or did they re-schedule it? Right then, the man dries his face and turns to me with a full-on grin and deep forest green eyes.

“Good-mornin' ol’ chap! Hope you got enough sleep last night” he gave a small wave as he retrieved his tray from the corner. I scoff, “As if English! I can't get a shut eye with the fucking assholes out there having after-parties!" I said gesturing towards the door with my thumb. English looked at the door as he sat in front of me, tray in hand, “Indeed they have. Looks like the parties have moved onto weekdays too” he chuckled humorlessly. His solemn smiled turned into a bright grin, with a hint of bitterness, “What are we having today my dear sister?” I chuckled slightly and gave a mocking grin, “Today’s morning special moisure Jake is a dry piece of bread with a hint of mole, some tomato sauce, cold but not old, raw eggs and crappy cheese from the medieval times, no longer fancy, just old” I said as I displayed the tray. We both giggled slightly before eating the terrible meal.

“Say, is today Friday?” I perked up and turned to the bars near the iron door. 1,2,3, 4, “Thank the heavens! It IS Friday! Our little one will be coming. No need to eat all of this shit! But you do my devil of a friend” I say as I turn back to English, “You do remember you have a match today, right?”. Eyes widen in shock, “Egad! It's today? Already the 26 of May? Wow, another spring wasted in this dump” he said as he continued eating. I started to place all the items on my tray on his before he could protest, “Oi sis, just because I have a match doesn’t mean you can go unfed. You have to work on the fields today! At least eat the bread” he said as I kept the bread with disdain.

Right after finishing, the guards returned to take us off to our chores. We placed our trays back to their respective corners and waited in front of the iron doors after a quick hand wash. The guard, a man with a huge stomach, bald head, greased up shirt, and scars adorning every inch of his face came forth with a sickened glare and spiteful aura. He spits before speaking, “Today, half of you will be in the ring while the other half out doing labouring work after morning labour! You all know the rules and I hate repeats, but since you fuckers are dumbasses I have to: no fights, no plans on escaping, no escaping! Consequences would be your death! Understood?! Who cares you all will die anyways! Move out!” he instructed as he took his leave and five guards came. Four of them wearing identical armour and all having weapons in hand. The fifth guard, a man of russian-origins with a built-body, walked in front of the four guards. He had a remote in hand, and for all the creatures here, that remote is deadlier than the weapons the others are carrying.

I turned to Jake as he gave me a thumbs up of encouragement. I took a deep breath and gathered up my guts as the Russian Soldier, our nickname for him, turned his heel and stood in front of the end of the jail room with two guards on each side. “All mouths shut! All eyes looking forward! All legs moving!” he said as he raised the remote in the air and clicked it. Then, all the iron doors swung open as we all got out and stood in single file line. The four guards detached from his side to stand on the sides of our line, two on the middle and two on the back. The Russian Soldier pressed another button and right then the stone wall behind him started to spread apart as he turned his heel and lead us to the next room. Our line split in two depending on who got what job. I kept walking while English went to the right of the room to get an axe, lumberjacking. Three guards stayed behind as one kept following us towards the end of the wall, which the guard clicked another button and the door opened as we were walked out.

We all stepped out of the dark and into the blinding light of day.

 

 **Time Skip: Afternoon** = >

I finished dragging the plow across the fields the bell rang, lunchtime. I pulled the plow out of the fields and headed towards the line to go back inside. Once indoors, some of us split from the group and headed to the shower area to rinse off the dirt a bit before heading back to our cells. Not a single guard was in sight, and not a single word was uttered. After escorting ourselves back to the cellars, I ran off to retrieve my tray and sit in front of English. He had waited patiently for my arrival and soon started to dig in after I gave my pardons of being late. “No need to give apologies sister dear, we all must rinse after working in the dirt” brother said as he took a sip of his coffee. I started eating a bit of my food and offered some to Jake, but he declined. “Don’t need to throw up all my guts all over the place now do I?” I nodded and tried my very best to find a way to ask him. We ate in utter silence some more minutes before I spoke again, timidly, “So, fighting today”, brother nods, “Do you know your opponent?”. 

He swallowed before speaking, “A level one Yeti” he says, another spoonful consumed. I tried to regulate my breathing and not twirl my fork showing my anxiousness. I breathe in slowly, sighed and blurted out my words “You are wearing the jacket aren’t you?”. Jake freezes entirely, his mouth ajar, ready to take another bite. He put the bread down and sighed, “You know well that it is my suit, don’t want to outstretch my clothing now, hehe” he said, I played with my food. He sighed again, “That is not an option we know. We must keep the attire they give us, no matter what” he says, getting up to put tray away. I knew but hoped. Hoped that maybe, just for one moment, one second, we can rebel. I placed the tray away as Jake entered the closet to change, “Suit up my brother”, I snicker as he closes the door. A muffled chuckle was heard as I went to get my bandana. Once a guard with a cold stare and fit body entered with backup, we were all in front of our cell doors, ready for our matches or the daily chores.

“HEAR ME FREAKS! We will have matches from 5-9! Stay in position at all times! Warnings of escape never go away! Applies for all! Now, FREAKS ON WORK, HEAD OUT!” the guard said as he walked to the end room and clicked the doors to open. We all walked out in a single file line, giving encouraging gestures and looks to our fighters today. I gave our signature double-pistol move to Jake as I passed. He gave me one of his mouthful grins before the door closed behind us.

I tied my hair up, picked up a pickaxe, and headed to the caverns with a few others. When we reached the entrance, we hear the cheers of cowards and assholes, the matches have begun. I gave a silent prayer to my brother and the fighters before descending into the darkness.

 

**Time Skip = > Twilight**

I placed the last bit of copper onto the cart before hearing the faint ring of the bell. Finally. I threw my pick-axe into the cart and started to descend upwards to the surface. After placing the cart with the others, I grabbed the pick and jogged towards the castle with the rest. Upon entering, I found Jake seated in his bed already eating. _Strange, he always waits for me before eating. Hm, must’ve been rough today._

Some freaks returned from their fights while the rest were on their second or later match for the night. I retrieved my tray from the corner and sat on the floor, eyeing English warily. “So, how was it?”, he kept eating, ignoring my words and eyes. _Not so good then._ I ate bits of foods from my tray while keeping an eye on Jake, watching his every move. Tense muscles, distant mind, dull eyes, a cold stare. _Definitely not good._ I waited patiently as he finished his meal, completely forgetting he eat later tonight. _Terrible._ Once he put his tray to the corner, he sat back on his bed, his mind and self-distant. _Very terrible_. “How was it?” I said again, no reply. Not even an acknowledgement. “How was it?” I repeated in a louder and stern voice. There was silence, no movement. I was about to ask again when a soft voice, barely above a whisper, said: “It was Pique’s kid”. I froze instantly, the silence becoming a comfort more than a burden. I spoke slowly, cautiously, “Pique. The Yeti that lived in our village?”, he only nodded. I swallowed back the ball of anger, sorrow and distress from escaping.  “How did you know it was Pique’s kid?” I asked more boldly; it must be a mistake, yet Jake never lies. He finally turned to look at me with glazed eyes, “His “owner” was wearing the amulet”. I froze again, my eyes widened in shock, holding my gaze with English.

After 3 seconds, I immediately got up and paced around the room, trying to control my raging body and distressed mind. “THOSE FUCKERS! They think they own everything don’t they!?! Think they can have WHATEVER THEY WANT!”, I shouted and turned to English, again, staring off into the distance. I deflated my anger and confusion forgotten as I went over to English and kneeled down, patting his knee. “Hey”, he turned at me, his eyes turning red-ish, ready to burst into tears, “It was a deathmatch. You did what you had to do. You didn’t know, he didn’t know. He’s better off now”. He sniffled slightly, nodded and tried to hold back the tears. I chuckled softly, “Come here you big baby” I said humorlessly. Jake then flung onto the bars, strong arms hugging me tightly in an awkward yet loving embrace, his tears turning into sobs. I hold him tight, whispered fake-reassurances and sweet-nothings, lulling his sobs. “Let it out ol’ sir, wouldn’t want Jade reprimanding you for acting such a ninny”, I whispered in a chuckle, receiving a small giggle from the bloke. I continued coddling him, trying my best to comfort him through the rusty yet strong and cold bars. _We can’t do anything about it_ . _Anything at all about this. We are helpless._

 

**Time Skip = > Night**

When the last group of fighters returned, we waited on our beds for the bell to ring within an hour. We waited. The fighters ate their meals, some bantering of the people, others sharing jokes and stories, trying to get the time to pass by quickly. I made a brief headcount once everyone settled onto their beds to “rest”. 18 creatures, 18 beds, thank the heavens.

Just then, a bell rang, and we all laid down. A couple of seconds later, the lights were shut off. Night time. I closed my eyes slowly and drifted to a light sleep before waking up to the sound of a switch going off. The lulling sound of my collar as it hummed was abruptly shut off. I stayed laying down, waiting. Then, our cell doors opened and a few lights turned on. We waited some more until we heard 3 snaps. And we all rose.

I ran towards the end of the room and entered Palopi's cell. I waved in greeting as she got up, she nodded before picking up her bed and moving it across the cell. I crouched down to where the bed was and grabbed a small handle only visible to me, unlocked it and opened the hatch. I moved to the side as Palopi threw her folded up mattress into the hole. She then jumped down as I ran back to my cell. The place started to bustle a bit as we got things together. I opened my closet and up on the shelf got a small, white-square box. While heading back, I heard the screws of the air-vents coming off and ran quickly to place the box on her nightstand before going towards the front of the jail room as we all gathered there shortly.

There, Jake, in his green-form, and Ramos were under the air vent. Jake was on all four as Ramos was on Jake’s back, directly in front of the vent. He removed the lid of the vents and handed it to Ep on the side for holding. Ramos outstretched his arms into the vent and after a few seconds pulled out and jumped off Jake. He then crouched down and opened his arms as a young boy jumped onto the floor to stand, “Thank you so much Ramos” he said as he turned to us all. Even in shallow darkness, we saw the brightness of his buck-toothed grin, “Hello everyone!” he greeted with a cheer. We all smiled as I ran and engulfed him into a hug. He smiled and soon Jake joined in after helping Ep placing the vent back. “Ah guys! You’ll crush me! There’s enough John to go around” he joked as we let him go, few tears staining our eyes. The rest of the group soon hugged John endlessly. After a moment of sentiments, John said we better start moving, “We have a time-frame, so let’s get going!” he said as we all rushed off.

I went to Palopi’s room and gave her a thumbs up as some creatures started to gather. In a single file, each one jumped down to the hole and onto the mattress, moving quickly and efficiently. Ramos picked up John and then jumped down, leaving me and Jake. English turned to look at me and I smiled, “Go on bro, I’ll close”. Jake smiles, thanks to me and jumps down. I then picked up Palopi’s bed frame and placed in on the cell’s gate standing to ensure we get extra time in case we get caught. I stood by the whole as my hand turned from my pale-skin to a chalky-white skin that stretched to my elbow. My skin tightened around my bone as a few red veins became visible with a few spikes growing on the outer area of my arm, my fingers merging into 3 digits with long claws at the tip. I kneeled down as I grabbed the hole of the entrance and jumped in, closing the hatch. I soon landed on the mattress, made 2 barrel rolls and stopped, making a smooth landing onto the dirt ground. My hand turned back to its human form as I walked towards the steel door; I knocked two times, then another two before the door opened. As I walked in, I was greeted with a warm aura and smiling faces. Everyone was gathered in benches, eating, laughing, and chatting. Basking in the moments of freedom and family. I greeted a few of my comrades as I headed towards the back-left corner of our make-shift room; Jake and John already seated and chatting lively, with Jake telling a story and John listening in awe. “Sup?” I greeted them both with a grin, both turned and smiled as John handed me a plate of food. I started gobbling down as Jake continued his story.

This is our typical Friday nights. Every Friday, the guards would be off in pubs to celebrate the week’s success, completely forgetting about their jobs. Only one guard is left in the control rooms, monitoring the camera. John would sneak in with his trusted servant, Clara, and subdue the guard. Clara then stays on guard of the security while John comes to spend the time with us. With our beloved King away for the week, John could stay with us until dawn. Our make-shift room is completely made out of the dirt with the essentials we think we need. From our entrance, we have the eating benches in the far-right; on the far-left against is a wooden-door leading us to the tunnels. On the left side of the entrance, we have stacks of books and two full bookshelves, keeping our minds up-to-date and never forgetting how to read. On the right side, we have a few desks with paper, ink and quills, never forgetting how to write.

Our little hideout. Escape from reality. I looked solemnly towards the dirt wall, drinking my water when heavy steps and a figure got on top of the table. I turned to see Jake standing on the table, _oh boy_ . “Creatures of the dirt room!”, _John what did you do?_ , “My dear youngly reminded me of the beginning of the glorious and righteous people, The Guardians of Light!, come to power” all cheered in mockery, _well then_.

Jake cleared his throat before speaking, “Well, it began within the 19th century, 1882! A story, of a child, seller and a good man. An accident led the boy freaking out in fear. The seller, a selfish ghoul of a man, started to scream at the boy, and another good man almost paid for his mistakes, but the good man, was the one to pay instead. The boy ran! Afraid. Only 10 years-old and alone. First ever encounter from both species in a violent way. With that tale, the uprisings began. Humans started to call on our people, calling us a variety of names! Yet, they just loved the name freak from the young boy who was freaking out. A freak. But no worries, there wasn’t any fights or riots, just a bunch of blabber! The hunts started in the beginning of the 20th century, 1903. They’d burn witches, stake vampires, the evil ones in some parts, but taking some good souls as well. What an uproar! Our emperor came up with a deal with the humans to avoid conflicts, until the 21st century, when the humans gained a new king. Our great, modest and wonderful king, King Oregon! He became the first ever king to have people trained to kill us, to have massacres across the globe, murder anyone who tried to get in his way! The first ever to “open the eyes” of their people. Show them the truth! Then, ohoho! Then, he just came up with the greatest idea ever! He started capturing some freaks, installing them collars, training others, for what? For entertainment! That’s right mates! He started to host fights across the lands of freak! Placing bets, prices, and trades! He is such an amazing man! Why kill them all when they can kill each other! No matter if the other one lost, the freak is dead, less darkness in the world! Some captured them for other purposes, such as robberies, security, or labour. WE BECAME THE SLAVES OF THE GOOD PEOPLE! Because they are the good guys, and we are the bad guys. And, we all are kept under a lock and key, never being able to escape” Jake finishes, becoming more silent with his last words. We all stayed silent, some looking down in sadness, others in anger, but all understanding. Knowing where we ended. I heard Jake cough slightly as his features brightened, “But, not all is lost”. All of us looked back up, hope in our eyes. “There is a tale, a truth, that a group of freaks will come together and motivate our Grand Ruler to rise and fight the king! We will win the battle and cheer in joy for our freedom. Then, the humans will have a new king, the one they deserve and have waited for. One who will end these dark times and bring peace and harmony between the two creatures, bringing the kingdoms into one” he ended with a smile. A huge cry of joy filled our little room as we roared, laughed and grin, knowing there is still hope. Pathetic in a way but keeps us going.  
  
I smiled softly, looking around the dirt room. We are a family, small and broken, but healthy and together. I munched on an apple as we continued our night. _Hmm, oh right!_ I finished my apple and tapped John’s shoulder, “Heyo buddy, think we can visit Rose and Jade?”. John grinned, “Yeah! Jake, finish your tale and let’s get going” John says as we both get up and head towards the tunnels. Jake soon follows after we opened the door and walked towards the 1st tunnel. “Where are we off to?” Jake says after he jogged to catch up, “We are off to visit our ladies” I say with a smile as we go through the 3rd tunnel, soon going to the 6th one. Our tunnel system was built after the room. It consists of 5 main tunnels, 3 branching out after, and 8 after that. We have a total of 38 tunnels. Most of them lead to dangerous areas and dead ends, but there are some leading to the outside world. We walked till we reached the end, a rope ladder posted against the wall. Jake climbed up to the top and reached a wooden wall. He knocked twice, waited a second before knocking twice again. A few seconds passed, and the hatch opened. Jake climbed up followed by John and then me.

I climbed out and closed the hatch behind me and right after turning a huge ball of white fluff slammed on me. “Of!”, my air and I were knocked over as I hit the wooden ground with a white furry best on me, hugging me tightly. “Agh .. Jade .. Can’t..” I choke out while being strangled. The beast yelped a bit before getting off of me and inhaled greatly. I sat up with my elbow as support as I tried to calm down my heart-beat and lungs. _Oh fuck, gog, hate it when she tackles me in her wolf form, almost died! Again!_ I panted a bit when a pale and delicate hand came to my aid. “Need some assistance?” I looked up to see a blond gal with lavender eyes smirk at me. “Thanks” I said as she helped me up, laughing slightly as Jake got tackled by Jade, in her human form this time. “I see you came to visit us tonight” Rose said as Jake was released and John tackled next, “Yep. Thought the boys needed to explore what new and dangerous creatures we could find in our tunnels” I said with a smirk as Rose gently elbowed me on my side, a smile gracing her black-painted lips.  
  
Rose and Jade are our closest friends and greatest allies, the first outsiders to help us. In the aftermath of a match, I was heavily wounded and ran out of medical supplies, creating a problem on treating my wounds. When night fell, Rose visited my cell, stating she wanted to heal my wounds. Course I thought I was having illusions with the blood-lost, and even then I didn’t trust her. _She could be a spy, a minion from Oregon_ , however, I needed to be treated immediately if I didn’t want to end up dying from illness and infection, and accepted. Ever since then, she became an ally, a friend. After a few meeting, she introduced us to Jade, her roommate and a trusted friend. Apparently, it was Jade’s persuasion that gave Rose the confidence to sneak into the castle and help me. We thought she was a human like Rose, but with John’s squeaking like a squirrel, she turned out to be a werewolf! With Jade’s revelation we learned Rose was indeed human but a magic user and a seer. With her magic (and seerness) she is able to keep Jade safe and undercover.

“Care for a cup of tea?”, I bowed down a bit, “It’ll be my pleasure”. She giggled a bit as she led us to a small table with a few futons laid on the floor with John while Jake and Jade fought over the hammock. Rose was a tad bit shorter than me, about a 5’6 with blonde, bob-cut hair adorned with a black headband (in place of her lavender one), lavender eyes, pale-smooth skin and her small lips almost always colored with black lipstick. She was currently wearing a black dress with what seemed like a skull with tentacles in the center (she proclaims it is a Squiddle .. what?) and a pink silk scarf as a belt. “How’s Kanaya?”, she smiled from her cup, “Alright, and thank you for mentioning her. I almost forgot she left you guys a gift”. She got up and went to a small drawer behind us and came back with a small pouch in hand. I grabbed the pouch and opened it to find it filled with blue sapphire rocks, some still having a bit of dirt on them. _Oh shit_ , I looked at Rose in astonishment as she had a knowing smile. “Oh no deary, I cannot accept this! They are too valuable! She needs them more than us! She is out there! Please give them back” I said just as Jake fell off the hammock, Jade winning the battle. Rose shook her head, “They are a gift. From her. She knows how wounded you guys can get, and heard the fight with English isn’t that far away”. I turned to see Jake wrestling again with Jade for the hammock, _that boy_. I looked at Rose again and put away the pouch in my pocket, reluctantly. “Thank her for me, very much please” I said defeated a bit, Rose smiled softly at me.

“Now that I've given Kanaya’s gift, I believe it is my turn” she said as she once again retreated to the drawer. _Oh no!_ I immediately got up and walked to Rose, “Rose please, It is too much as it is. I’ll only take the sapphires that is it”, Rose waved me off as she rummaged, “Oh shush. It’s the least I can do. Plus, I don’t want my girlfriend to beat me in a match of gift-giving” she said as she took out another pouch. I sighed heavily as I snatched the bag and opened it, it was filled with “SLEEPING POWDER!?! WHY IN THE HEAVENS WILL WE NEED THIS!?!!” I exclaimed loudly as I turned to Rose. She, again, gave me a knowing smile, “You will see once the time comes”. I looked at her in disbelief. I sighed in defeat once more and put the pouch away, “You guys are too much” I said as she chuckled, “You love us as such”.

Right then, Jake slid in front of me, turned me just as Jade pounced me, Jake moving to the side. “Agh!” I shouted as I hit the wooden floor, again, but Jade moved off me immediately. _Welp, at least she was in her human form .. ish_ . “Oh my god! I’m so sorry Max! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Jade blabbered a bit as I got up, “What the fuck English!?” I spatted out as he chuckled, _dick_. “So so sorry! Are you okay? Oh god” Jade kept rambling as she helped me up, concern all over her face. I laughed slightly and patted her head, “You’re fine my dear, it should be English apologizing now” I said.

Jade in her human form is the exact opposite of Rose both in looks and character. Jade is a 5’6 as Rose (with the help of heels a bit), straight jet black hair with some hairs sticking out, white-peachy skin, round rimless glasses and lime green eyes. Jade is a ball of energy and friendly, Rose is composed and elegant. Jade is snarky Rose is sarcastic, one is a wolf and the other a human. Both are polar opposites but get along so well, I cannot imagine them without each other.

We went back to settle down, Jake winning the hammock in the end. We discussed of any new laws, hunters, rules, cities, towns, an increase or decrease of the human population, of the freak population, and of our daily lives. We would joke here and there, but it was mostly business oriented. Seemed like Oregon is starting to get cocky and plans on expanding the lands and cities for the people. “He seemed intent to get the people out of the villages and into the cities, getting them out of freak’s way is the pro, but mostly wanting to find an excuse to expand the cities, gain more money and hunters. He can drive the freaks out and surround them to take them down sooner” John said as Rose nodded in some parts. I scoffed, “That rat, can he not think of anything other than profit and murder? Just care for power than his people”. Rose put her tea down, “Though it serves the benefit of some freaks, like giving them a home to stay. I must add, I’ve noticed that people are buying more books of hunting and killing than of classic literature and academics” Rose said as she sipped her tea again. Rose and Jade run a bookstore. I was a bit confused, “More books of killings? How would that help us?”. Rose settled her cup and looked at us, “It means that Oregon is building more academies of hunting”. Silence lingered in the room. _No wonder I’ve seen some teens with the guards._ I turned to look at John, stone cold stare. “John, care to confirm this?”, John stayed still for a while before nodding slowly. He was avoiding to tell us. I sighed and rubbed my temples, Jake stopped swinging and was now sitting up, looking at us intently. “Know how many kid?” I said, this time, John shook his head. “Oregon hasn’t let me in the meetings lately”, I nodded, “Possibly hiding something, better yet, hiding something from you” I said. John nodded and we all stayed silent. _This snake has many tricks up his sleeve, what is he planning now?_

Right then, Rose’s grandpa clock struck 2 AM and ringed, loud and proud. I chugged down my last bits of tea as we all got up, “Welp, that’s our alarm. These Cinderellas must leave now” I said as the boys started walking towards the hatch. We gave polite hugs to Rose and strong hugs to Jade, giving out goodbyes. I lifted the hatch and let Jake go first followed by John. I turned back to the gals, “Till the next blue moon my dears! We shall see each other again!” I said with a proud smile as I climbed down, closing the hatch. We walked back and once reaching headquarters, all were picking up the stuff and putting things away. At 2:15, we had all things settled and started going back upstairs to the jail cells. We escorted John to the vents and gave him our final goodbyes and hugs before his leave. “Remember my boy, you are our future, our blood and hope. Never fear for what’s to come, as we will face it together, no matter what” I said as I caressed his cheek, smiling softly. John helps my hand a bit before hugging me and Jake tightly, fear tears streaming down his eyes. We held him closely and protectively for a minute before letting go. Jake and Ramos then lifted John up and closed the vents.

Once we heard no more movement, we retired to our cells. I settled onto my bed and faced Jake, “Goodnight” I said, he grinned, “Goodnight ol’ chap” he said just as the doors closed, the few lights shutting off. I kept staring at Jake even after he was sound asleep, remembering the old days where we would build forts out of pillows, climbed trees, ran with the centaurs and pretended to fly with the dragons _. I promised I would protect you and John. I promised. That promise still stands. No matter if we are in here, or out there._ “Through the darkness and light, in the sunlight and moonlight, I will guard and protect you. Even if blood is spilt, even if my blood is spilt, you will be intact. I would wear 1000 scars as long as you never have even one … We will get out. We’ll find a way. And once again, we’ll be safe and sound. Promise” I whispered softly to Jake my eyes got heavy.

Before I slipped out of conscious, I heard him whisper back, “Promise”.

 

I fell asleep with a smile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, pairings. IDEAS LEAVE 'EM ON THE COMMENTS! Wanna see your fandom in this?  
> COMMENTS! I am trying to get as much fandoms together as I can but also staying on track with the plot and story. But hey, IDEAS! I'LL ACCEPT THEM ALL! But yes, thank you so much for reading! (I'll think of a phrase for 'read and review'). 
> 
> THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD MORNING, DAY OR NIGHT! :)
> 
> \- Young 
> 
>  
> 
> Preview, 2: 
> 
> Old town, new rules, and what the fuck they sell Faygo now? Aw yeah! 
> 
> WHAT!? A GUARD FOR AN OLD HAG!? 
> 
> Stay out of trouble will yas? Let's not replay our Cuba scene now. 
> 
> THE FIGHT OF THE LIFE! FOR A LIFE!


End file.
